Child of the Tree
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Humanity is doomed. The progenitor of all chakra has declared victory. A fate worse than death is in store for those left in her grasp. Told in the viewpoint of the goddess and one of the victims.


**LightSeeker01 had the balls and the brains to pull off a topic that hadn't been done before throughout the fanfic and fanart 'doms, and it was something that is nightmare fuel for some, and fresh and exciting for others: the metamorphosis of everyone trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. **

**Imagine if Naruto and co. failed to defeat Kaguya, and you know what would have happened to all their friends and comrades in the Infinite Tsukuyomi? They become White Zetsu - the army created by Kaguya to protect herself and her precious chakra fruit. **

**I remember the first time I saw the revelation episode in Shippuden like it was yesterday, which was a year ago. Still gives me the thrilling and raging effect. When I found "White Zetsu Metamorphosis", I fought to ignore it, but then I became engrossed. Certain characters' transformations made me feel a certain way, and part of me felt disgusted. **

**I also drew the usage of "Dreams of the Uchiha" parts one and two (which are part of my Uchiha oneshot series), so there you go.**

**Warning: if anyone doesn't find this their cup of tea, please walk away now, or if you choose to read anyway, don't flame. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own "White Zetsu Metamorphosis" which inspired me (belongs to LightSeeker01), and the character in here is all mine and a best friend's.**

The transformation of all of those in the Divine Tree was nearing completion, but aside from several powerful women - such as Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga, as well as Temari of the Sand - this one in particular intrigued Princess Kaguya.

She never became a Shinobi, but she had a strong will and desire. Powerful love for the one whom she lost, for the mother and father she never knew, and even for the brother she never got to meet - _the one who was Ashura's reincarnate. _

She was the wife of the dead brother of Indra's reincarnate, and mother of the young child she birthed soon after his death.

Her chakra presence was there, but she never became full-fledged.

She was youthful and beautiful, even fierce in her attitude. Kaguya allowed herself to smile a little before it was gone. It was time to begin when the dreams were at an end.

Just like the others surrounding her, the young woman would never know what hit her.

~o~

In one dream version, Hanaru Uzumaki lived in another world from that which she'd been. Her parents were alive, along with Master Jiraiya, and of course her younger brother Naruto was there.

The entire Uchiha clan was alive, so she knew her in-laws Fugaku and Mikoto, even Shisui, and Sasuke was still a little brat, but there was hope he would grow up and mature.

To top off the icing on the cake: her beloved Itachi was alive and well. They were happy together and survived everything that was thrown their way. He even participated in saving her life from Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki - in time for their wedding.

In another dream version, everything was altogether different. Her brother was a brat who threw limitless tantrums - but mostly with a good reason. Her father wasn't the Hokage, nor was he the hero of Konoha, but someone else entirely. Yet it didn't matter, since he, her mother and brother were all here with her. It would have been better if Kushina hadn't scolded her for wishing things were different with their family.

She chose to run away, to find the one she'd loved unrequitedly all her life, who had been placed by Danzo Shimura to eliminate his own clan - except his younger brother - and had left because it was his own burden. She joined him and the Akatsuki, the organization he led which was of mercenaries for hire. She was a formidable warrior in their eyes, and a worthy partner to Itachi of the Sharingan.

Hanaru got everything she wanted, either way. She had never been so overjoyed, unlike she had been in real life.

In both dreams, their son was conceived. He would grow up to be a fine Shinobi like his father, yet forge an identity of his own. He was the greatest accomplishment she could have ever made with the man she loved.

~o~

Everything Hanaru Uchiha dreamed of and relished was only in her mind, while she was still wrapped up in one of a million cocoons attached to the Divine Tree. Her infant son, Ren - who would never grow up to know his father, and now his mother added - was in a miniature one and would spend whatever length of his life entrapped in a phantom world, until their shared mistress would deem him old enough to join her ranks.

His mother underwent the first step of the phase in this moment.

The God Tree's natural power had the ability to destroy everything artificial and made by man's hands. Such was the case in the clothing and accessories which were not with the human as she was born. Her kimono disintegrated as if by flameless fire, tearing apart on its own and then crumbling into ashes, and her hair came out of its tie to flow in golden waves over her shoulders. Her necklace and sapphire wedding ring from her darling Itachi Uchiha were gone, too, melting and then becoming nothing. Everything she cherished was wiped nonexistent, leaving only the natural form she was given...

...and it would be altered into something else entirely.

Kaguya was impressed with this one. The world was full of more beautiful women than there had been in her time. Though she was relieved Hanaru's plump breasts were equivalent to Ino Yamanaka and Mei Terumi's, not too perky like the Hyuuga girl's, and definitely not oversized like Tsunade's. _Hourglass body, fair skin, and the sacred golden triangle. _

No one was seeing Hanaru except Kaguya, but even so, she wouldn't be aware anyways.

It would take a year or two at the very least for this second stage, all the while draining the sleeping chakra for herself - and that included the incredible strength, the sealing chains of the Uzumaki clan, as well as the technique which would have been the explosion to a man's pride.

Now there was a mummified shell left of what had been Hanaru Uzumaki Uchiha. Her golden hair had thinned, becoming sickly gray-tinted yellow. Her skin was white and stretched over the bones, so that you could see ribs, pelvic and pubic bones - sex entirely shrunken inward and in fragile pieces - limbs and even the hands. Her proud breasts sagged like dead animals. Her face was a gruesome combination of an elderly woman and a skull visage.

The husk's brain was intact, only to be wiped clean of the memories - even that of the brother she had hoped would save them all, and most of all, her late husband and baby son who was still in his own cocoon - and when "she" became aware again, there was nothing but the voice in her mind, which belonged to a female of much higher authority.

_Forget about who you once were. Erase yourself of the memories you made. I am your mistress, and it is your job as a soldier to protect me from the ones who will soon come and take what is rightfully mine. My seedling, you will have a far better purpose than you endured. _

_You are becoming a far more perfect being than you and your fellow humans ever were, and ever would be. _

The skeletal thing began to regain body mass and change color in every aspect, but it transformed from female to male. The long hair shortened to the cut of a soldier's, as the body broadened without becoming too bulky. Powerful muscles replaced luscious curves. The breasts began to suction in, becoming pectorals. The genital area was now a smooth arch that admonished individual gender.

Cracked lines formed within the skin, while the teeth within the jaws rounded very strangely.

Blonde hair darkened to the green of the wildlife.

The eyelids opened up, revealing acidic yellow-green rather than crystalline blue.

~o~

The cocoon snapped as well as unwound, revealing what was inside - what was left of WHO it had been. Just like the others around who were coming out of their wrappings.

The result was just one of over a million White Zetsu, far more than she had at the time of the first Infinite Tsukuyomi. No longer was this Hanaru, the widow of Itachi Uchiha - tragic hero of Konoha - nor was she sister of Naruto Uzumaki and daughter of Minato and Kushina. Her independence and self were gone for eternity. She had no identity except White Zetsu. She was just like the others.

Baby Ren was still in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but what had once been the woman who gave birth to him had no more need to worry about his well-being. Princess Kaguya relieved her of what she believed was a burden, having this personal experience herself.

After a long life of wandering and fending for herself, taking care of others, she would have a permanent position defending her princess from another world.

When her son was older, encased in the God Tree, he would become what his mother had. They would both serve Kaguya until they would be cut down, and if any traces of their former souls remained, they would go to where Itachi Uchiha - husband and father - was.

**It was VERY tough to avoid making this writing and the phrases, terms and such the same as LightSeeker01's chapters, but the process intrigued me and made more sense than anything I would have thought about. **

**Think of this as my Halloween treat for everyone, if anyone liked. **

**Reviews are appreciated, but NO FLAMES. This is a subject that people must be afraid to touch upon, so I hope it gains more attention, as does LightSeeker01. **


End file.
